Family Business
by SpnBlackRose
Summary: Come along for the ride as Dean raises his twin daughters and see how he and Dean handle there kids and the family business. Featuring Dean, Sam, John and some OC'S Warning: OC'S and parental SPANKING Don't like then DON'T READ! Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1: Lying is lying

FB Series

Summary: Come along for the ride as Dean raises his twin daughters and see how he and Dean handle there kids and the family business.

Note: This is not part of my AOWR series this is a totally different universe. This is the first installment of the Family Business universe. John Winchester is alive and the mothers of the kids are dead.

Dean has two kids

Sam has two kids

Dean's has a set of twin girls he has had them since they were about 3. There names are Alexis Nadia Winchester aka Alex or Lexi and Ashlee Maria Winchester aka Ash – Picture the Olsen twins

Sams kids are Aiden and Lily Winchester – Picture Jeremy from the vampire diaries and Demi Lovato around the time of camp rock

FB series

Chapter summary: Sam's son decides to lie, his cousin tries to cover for him. This can't end well.

Chapter one: Lying is lying

Ashlee's POV:

Most people call me Ash even though my name is Ashlee. Its a nickname I suppose. Anyways your probably wondering why a 13 year old has her nose against the wall, mostly its because there's something wrong in my dad's head. Not only does he think its appropriate to put me in the corner but he is going to spank me after this. Why? Because lying is lying. Since I'm here to think about things it really started this morning, the first day back to school after thanksgiving break. Some classes were changed and normally Alex and I share every class together but some IDIOT decided that Lexi which is what I sometimes call my sister, should be moved to another homeroom class. Naturally we were both very upset but can't really do anything about it. I plan to petition the school board though in protest of this. Me and my twin sister should always be in the same class room.

I was still seething about as we walked home and Aiden who is two years older then us pulled up on the side of the road offering to give us a ride home. We got in the back where Lillian also called Lily sat already starting on her reading homework.

Lily was the same age as Alex and I so we were all in the same grade, Alex had been moved to Lily's class so they had the same assignment. Aiden stopped to drop Lily off first, Alex got out as well intent no doubt on doing their assignment together she waved to use and then we were off again heading to dad's. Aiden started talking about this party that was going on tonight, the girl of his dreams, which by the way he has a different girl in his dreams almost every week, anyways this girl of his dreams was going and really wanted him to go too. I started thinking about the unfairness of school and maybe a party was a good idea. Yeah, it sounded like a great way to forget all about school. "I wanna go too, if you go I go." I told him and he paused to look at me unsure but then seemed to realize something was going on and caved "Yeah okay we gotta figure out something to tell the dad committee though. " and he was right. Our dad's would NEVER let us go to a party.

"I have an idea, just let me do the talking." I told him with a smirk the idea was more appealing by the second. When we got home I got out and so did Aiden. Dad was in the kitchen as he usual was when I got home after school. He was pretty great for a single father. Probably trying to figure out something to cook for dinner.

He turned and noticed me and Aiden going back to the fridge he'd been looking in and asked "Where's Alex ?"

"My house." Aiden said then added "She and Lil had a assignment to work on together."

There was a nod from my father then he shut the fridge and I started to 'fake' freak out gasping "Oh GOD! I forgot my backpack in my locker! Aiden you gotta take me to go get it like NOW. That paper's worth half my grade."

Really I should have won an Oscar for the performance and Aiden played along perfectly, dude could have won best supporting actor. It was great. Its not often you can pull one over on Dean Winchester but we managed it.

Sadly we didn't even get out the door when dad noticed Aiden's car, with my back pack in the back left there on purpose by me. I of course didn't catch on and neither did Aiden and we were both surprised when he stopped us looking at both of us then just at me "Your sure its in your locker? You didn't have it with you when you left the school?" he asked and I shook my head "No." I said with a straight face at which point he looked to my cousin "Aiden...got anything to add?" he asked

"Not really, probably should have made sure they had there stuff before taking off but everyone forgets some times." Aiden said and I gotta say it was a great line. If only we weren't already busted. Which we realized about that time because dad raised his brow and he looked annoyed.

"Alright you two, park it. Aiden in that corner, Ashlee that one over there." he pointed directed us both to out own corners.

So here we are STILL in the corner, is it sad that I been here so long that I've rehashed my whole day? I think it is.

"Aiden come here. Ashlee turned around but stay right where you are." My dad said

Aiden went over to him nervous and I turned around apparently I'm suppose to witness it.

"Obviously something is going on seeing as Ash's backpack in your backseat, why don't you two tell me what exactly you were headed since it wasn't gonna be the school you were headed to." My dad was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and looking pretty damn scary if you ask me.

"It was my idea really, I wanted to go to a party tonight and Ash decided she wanted to go to but I knew you and dad would say no so we lied. I'm really sorry Uncle Dean, but it was my idea to go and it was my idea to lie. " Aiden said trying to put all the blame on himself and I wasn't having any of that.

"Well not ALL his fault. Some of its my fault too, I came up with the lie and told the lie so its not all his fault." I defended.

"So let me see if I got this, you wanted to go to a party, and figured you'd be told no so instead you chose to deceive me and your dad. Not your finest hour kiddo, for the record weather it was me or Sam, we'd have let you two go, for one because you were both going so you could easily look out for each other and for two its normal for teens to socialize at parties, there would have been a strict no drinking and no drugs rule ground into your heads but you would have been able to go, if only you had asked, but since you chose to lie about it you've lost the the right to go and you've got yourselves in trouble. We don't lie in this house...okay scratch that, we don't lie to each other. We're the adults, if we say no, we say it for a reason and you need to accept it. You two already know this. Its disrespectful to lie and it shows you can't be trusted. Just cause you don't think you'll like my answer doesn't mean you don't have to still ask. Same goes for you Aiden, if there's something you wanna do ask your dad or me, you won't always like our answer but you deal with it. You understand me?" My dad was on a roll here.

Well hell, he'd had let me go? And apparently Uncle Sam would have let Aiden go? Just my luck, I lied and I didn't even have to lie.

"Yes sir." Aiden said and I copied with my own "yes sir." it was really all we could say after being so stupid.

"Alright Aiden, since you were the ring leader you get it first." My dad said and apparently my cousin hadn't caught on yet "Sir?" he asked confused.

My dad propped a foot on the table which was answer enough and added "Get your ass over here."

For a moment my cousin stood there shocked, true he was my cousin but I'd only seen my dad swat him once to twice, though I know he'd been spanked before by my dad I'd never seen it and it was only times when my Uncle was on a hunt with my grandpa.

Still my cousin bravely went over to my dad and I turned back around, yes I'd rather face the corner then see my cousins guy parts. I heard the zipper being unzipped and his pants being pulled down then I'm sure my dad upended him over his knee trapping him easily and went to town blistering his ass cause that's what it sounded like and I closed my eyes to it but I could still hear it. Dad used his hand and that alone was enough.

Once it was over my cousin was crying though trying to suck it up now that it was over and my dad helped him with his clothes then said "go in the kitchen and call your dad, tell him he needs to come get you and you can collect your car in the morning. For now it stays here." dad said and I heard my cousin leave the room then my dad called me "Ashlee..your turn."

I turned around and went over to him, I was wearing shorts and he didn't bother taking them down, he just hauled me over his lap and peppered my lightly covered behind in sharp blazing swats. My butt felt like it was on fire almost right away. And he had my pinned over his knee just like Aiden had been so he had no trouble handling my squirming and kicking, each time I tried to kick I got a swat on my thighs which made me holler and by the time he was done with my sorry butt I was crying just as much as Aiden had.

Lesson learned. No lying to dad.

I got a bear hug and was sent to my room, he came to talk to me later on after my Uncle came to drop off Alex and got his sorry son as a consolation prize.

I told her what happened and she was sympathetic and we fell asleep beside each other.

TBC...

Next time: Alex and Ashlee pull a prank on the family and Lily's in on the joke too.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking up

Note: The prank is gonna happen in the next chapter in this chapter its gonna be the twins 14 th birthday

Summary: Its the twins birthday and the Winchester set a surprise party, there's only one thing missing. The girls.

Chapter Two: Breaking up

Dean had told his daughters that they had a hunt and wouldn't be there today, but really he was 'fibbing' he staged the whole thing, headed out with his dad and Sam even to make it all look real as stayed gone til around 2 PM and then started getting things ready for the party.

The guests started arriving this year everyone was there. Sam, Aiden and Lily were always there of course but Ellen, Jo, John Winchester and even Bobby Singer had dropped by in full on party mode.

Aiden and Lily didn't get there til school was over and Aiden sighed "Hate to burst your bubble here guys but apparently Alex and Ash made some rich friends and there friends are throwing them a party after school, we'll have to wait til that's over fore they head our way. "

at that news they broke out the beer and some snacks to wait on the girls. It wasn't so bad really, they could celebrate with friends and then would come home to find there family there and celebrate with family too.

That was the plan and they finally heard the girls around 5 PM and when they walked in they totally ignored everyone and Ash threw her back pack in one direction while Alex threw hers in the other.

"Alex please talk to me." Ash begged she didn't understand why her sister was so hateful towards her since the party had ended. She was certain that bitch Vivian had said something but her sister wasn't talking.

"Leave me alone!" Alex yelled.

They didn't even notice that they had an audience now.

"I won't! What did Vivian say?" Ash asked desperate now she even grabbed her sisters arm to stop her from storming off and on impulse Alex whirled around and slapped her sister hard.

It shocked Ashlee to her core. Yelling at each other was about as bad as it got when they fought and even then it was rare that they fought. They'd never struck out before.

Dean stepped in then pulled Alex back out of reach of her sister then gave her a warning look "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but whatever it is get over it. Now. Alexis I don't know what's got into you but you don't hit your sister."

"She's a manipulated lying boyfriend stealer! She made out with Travis even though she knows that I liked him!" Alex yelled.

Ashlee seemed shocked "I did NOT! Did Vivian tell you that? Alex I swear to god she's lying! I didn't kiss Travis."

"What about after the game? She saw you Ashlee. You went behind the bleachers and made out with him." Alex glared.

"Ash was with me after the game, trust me she didn't have any time left to sneak off and make out with anyone. I was with her the whole time." Lily said truthfully.

Alex looked to her cousin not sure if she should believe her or if she was just covering for Ashlee.

"How do I know your not lying?" Alex asked

"I've got no reason to lie Alex, Ash was with me I swear. She was helping me out that's all. After that we all went home. Wait earlier you said Vivian..Vivian Pennington?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Ash asked.

"Actually yeah. Alex Vivian hates Ashlee, I mean seriously she's got it in for her. She probably set this whole thing up to get you to turn on Ash." Lily said crossing her arms kinda pissed that Vivian was playing her cousins.

"Okay and why does Vivian hate Ashlee?" Dean asked not sure he wanted to know or if he even cared why but it might matter to the girls or help them in some way so what the hell.

"Vivian has a thing for this really hot guy named Caleb. He's in a band and I gotta admit he's hot. But..Caleb likes Ashlee. Therefore Vivian being the jealous bitch she is now hates Ashlee." Lily explained.

"Girls." John swore as if it were a curse word.

"Okay yeah I don't do girl drama, I don't care what boy likes who, your sisters and its beyond stupid to fight over boys. And Alex, you should know your sister would never do anything to hurt you and should believe her word over some random rich girl you just met. You own her that. Get over whatever this is cause obviously its not even real. Lets move on we still have a party to get to." Dean said with a sigh.

No words were needed, they simply hugged each other tight Alex felt stupid for believing Vivian.

The rest of the night went smoothy.

It was like the fight never eve happened and that was fine with the guys.

Cause seriously girl drama just wasn't there thing at all and guy Winchesters sucked at it to be honest.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Some painful lessons

Note: For the record before you call me a character thief or name thief I also have another fanfiction account that I sorta have ditched for the moment. Under the name of TrinityDarkprincess so in case you think I stole Lily...I didn't. Lily has always been MY OC. This is just a different story and a different account.;

Chapter Summary: Alex and Ashlee pull a prank on the family with the help of Uncle Adam and a fun night turns serious as a secret is revealed and several Winchesters are in trouble.

Warning: SPANKING. LOTS OF SPANKING IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter three: Some painful lessons.

Family dinner didn't happen all the time, well not where the whole family got together so when it did happen it was special.

John was there along with Adam the youngest kid of John, Dean and Sam were there and there kids were also there. Dean's son Ben was even there. And it wasn't that often that Dean got to see his son, most of the time his mom had him, it was during the summer when Ben usually came into Winchester land and spent time with family. He was a year older then the twins and Dean hadn't known about Ben until Ben was 8 years old. Lisa at first had refused to admit that Dean was the father but eventually caved and told him.

So anyways, Ben was there and Aiden and Lily Sam's kids were there along with the twins so yeah it was a full table but it was nice. During these get together the adults tended to have a little gift exchange and then tragedy struck cause Adam had gotten the kids presents too. At first it was alright.

He got Ben a nice looking knife and he was threatened by Adam who swore he'd bust his ass if he caught Ben showing it off or playing with it, it wasn't a toy after all. Aiden was next and got a knife similar to Ben's but it was a different design and got the same warning though unlike Ben he just rolled his eyes, he knew not to play with weapons.

Lily was next and Adam had gotten her make up which had been picked out by Adam's girlfriend and Adam then winced as Sam smacked him on the head for the make up "Thanks a lot Ads. That's all I needed."

Adam grinned unrepentantly and then told the twins to open their gifts.

Dean swore "If you got them make up I'm gonna beat your ass right here in front of everyone I kid you not little brother." he warned then his mouth fell open. Worse then make up...matching outfits!

"Oh my god." Dean swore running his hands over his face.

The girls hadn't had matching outfits in a LONG time since Dean insisted they not wear the same stuff and then took off for the stairs.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Sam asked as they took off.

"We're gonna change." they said together and then three adults glared at Adam Winchester who blushed but laughed still this was an awesome prank idea, get everyone confused on which twin was who so that no one knew, it would be hilarious and what was funnier is that it had all been Alex's idea.

Ash's POV

Alex had filled me in by now, we were to make it impossible to tell who was who. Why? Cause apparently it was gonna be funny so yeah.

The outfits were cute and were the same color and everything. Two pairs of the exact same shorts and two tank tops that were exactly the same. I put on the black jean shorts and the pink tank top with pink and black skulls on it.

Alex was putting her hair up in a pony tail and I chose to do the same cause hey that would make it even more difficult to tell us apart. Same clothes and same hair style. I took off my bracelet and Alex took hers off too there was now no identifying marks.

We then headed down the stairs and everyone stared as we walked in and sat at the table. They'd been waiting for us to come back and now that we were back I was pretty sure they were all gonna have a cow. Especially dad who dropped his fork and kept looking between us trying to figure out who was who.

"Alex.." he said looking at Alex and we both at the same time "Yes?" as if we were both Alex.

He let out a sigh and looked at her again "I'm pretty sure your Alex." he pointed to her now.

"Are you REALLY one hundred percent sure she's Alex? Would you bet my life on it?" I asked in a doubtful tone that made him turn to me now.

A slightly annoyed look crossed his face "Honestly no, I'm not sure right now, Adam I am gonna beat your ass before you leave little brother, I swear I'm gonna make the ride home hell for you mark my words." he said taking it out on Uncle Adam.

"Alright cool it Dean, girls sit down and quit being difficult you may think its funny but I don't." our grandfather said putting his foot down then pointed to me "Which one are you?" he asked

I smirked "That's easy. I'm me." I told him and he raised a brow and set down his fork "And who's me?" he inquired patiently.

Lily suddenly smiled big and snickered which caused everyone to look at her.

I'm not sure how she did it but Lily somehow could tell us apart.

"Wanna share with the rest of the class Lily?" Aiden asked his laughing sister who promptly laughed harder and said "No way."

"What's so funny?" Sam asked eying his kids apparently he wasn't catching on yet.

"She can tell them apart." Aiden said and grinned himself thinking it was funny that his kid sister was the only one who could figure it out.

"How?" Sam asked curious

"That's my secret." Lily picked up her fork and stuffed her mouth innocently.

"Great, Awesome, Adam watch out I just jumped in line behind Dean to tan your ass." Sam commented to his little brother.

Adam however was too busy laughing because all his nieces seemed to have his back on this. This was so great. All the girls were on his side. VICTORY.

"That's sad." I said to Alex who said "Really sad. ." she added and they turned to us as we continued to finish each others sentences

"Its not his fault." she said and then together we said to them "That you can't tell us apart."

"Honestly..." Alex started only for me to finish "You should have learned by now."

Dad's eyes bugged out as if we had just said his mom was back from the dead.

Lily smiled and stuffed her face some more to keep her mouth shut and Adam put a hand over his mouth , he was about to laugh hysterically we could tell. We were about to as well to be honest but kept a straight face for now.

"Oh dear god." dad cured running a hand through his hair adding "You win this round." he conceded then we did laugh.

Uncle Sam grinned a little and started eating then seemed to get an idea and said "Why don't you girls go ahead and eat."

As we calmed down we were fixing to then we both paused realizing at the same time that there was a flaw to this plan.

Dad and Uncle Sam knew that I was right handed just as they knew Alex was left handed.

It would give us away easily if we ate.

Dad seemed to realize this and suddenly smirked at his brother and sat back to watch us, just like Uncle Sam was sitting back watching.

We glanced at each other almost like we were debating the risk then she whispered in my ear and I smirked.

We then got up and switched seats and then I used my right hand then switched using my left hand and she did the same, we did this several times switching hands but finally settled in with the hand we normally used.

"My head hurts." this came from grandpa and made us feel bad for making his head hurt.

"Sorry gramps." we said at the same time.

He groaned "I got half a mind to spank the both of you for that stunt."

"Hey that's not fair." I said

"Well your Uncle may be getting it twice so I think its fair." Grandpa said

Uncle Adam looked up "Dad they were just messing with my head."

"The hell we were. Your getting it later weather you want it or not." my dad told him

"Oh come on it was just a joke." Uncle Adam protested

"A joke at our expense. Maybe it was funny for a few seconds but over all? Not funny. In fact its a whole lot of not funny. " my dad was saying.

"Lay off dad it was my idea." Alex said suddenly but it was the truth

However dad now looked at her "Oh I'm fully aware that you were the mastermind, Knew it the second Adam showed up with gifts cause the last person to talk to him on the phone while he was on his way here was you."

"How do you know it wasn't me?" I asked

He glared at me now "Cause you smart ass, were talking to Lily about god knows what. "

I frowned then yeah, I remembered now.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll just be a minute." Lily said getting up and warning bells went off in my head.

She had eaten her food and now my bulimic cousin was gonna go toss her cookies in the toilet well not cookies but you know what I mean.

"Okay new plan, we're sorry, we're really sorry and won't ever try to confuse you again." I then got up and moved fast getting in Lily's way "Lily wait. Lets go talk about this okay?"

If I couldn't get through to her this dinner was gonna go from annoying to flat out ugly.

"There's nothing to talk about, unless you wanna talk about me going to the bathroom." Lily played dumb very well for a smart girl.

"Ashlee let her to the bathroom gees." this came from dad

It wasn't really an order but it didn't sound like a suggestion either.

"Lily if you go in there I'm going in there with you." I told her ignoring my father.

However that got everyone's attention all of them had a 'what the hell is going on here' look on their face.

"I don't need supervision I can go by myself Ash. " she bumped shoulders as she passed me and I reacted turning grabbing her arm fast and held tight "Lily don't!" I pleaded with desperation, it was that desperation that kept all eyes on us.

Then John Winchester stepped in "Okay you two what the hell is going on? Ashlee what is your problem?"

I turned to him in disbelief MY PROBLEM? "My problem? MY PROBLEM? I don't have a fucking problem!" I couldn't believe my gramps thought I was the one that had a problem here.

"Unless you want soap for dessert I'd rethink that tone little girl." he warned. Well crap, guess I better back off and strop freaking out.

Lily slipped her arm out of my grip as I said "Sorry gramps." but once I realized she was headed up the stairs I blew off John Winchester. Totally blew him off and ran for the the stairs sounding like a damn fool probably as I shouted at my cousin like a freak. "Lily! Lily get back here" I ran after her she shut the door before I could get there and then I pounded on the door.

My Uncle had had enough and excused himself intent on collected me from terrorizing my cousin as she tried to go to the bathroom, or at least that's probably what he thought he was doing, he grabbed my arm and was ready to haul me down the stairs but paused because my cousin had no idea her dad was outside the door and had started purging already. It took my Uncle a minute and I think he thought she was getting sick at first, that is until he opened the door he was probably gonna ask if she was okay but that all changed as we both could clearly see her sticking her finger down her throat.

He instantly went in and hauled her from the toilet and into dad's room "You sit there and don't move an inch little girl." he warned

He shut the door and then lifted me tossing me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs. When I was on my feet again my back was to the wall "You turn around and face that corner, don't you move til I come back, I'm gonna go up there and blister her ass after taking to her, then I'm gonna come down here and seriously blister your ass for not telling me about this shit. I can NOT believe you would keep this a secret. This is VERY serious and you should have told me the SECOND you knew what was going on. Now put your nose in that corner while I go have it out with your bulimic cousin." he turned me around to face the wall and stormed off not even acknowledging anyone else.

I heard my dad then "Christ, she's bulimic? Since when?"

"Started a few weeks ago." Aiden said shocking them and me. Wait Aiden knew?

Dad had the same reaction apparently "You knew about this? Kid what the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you say something?"

"I caught her doing it but she promised she'd stop. I never thought she'd keep going. I didn't think I needed to say anything, I thought it was over." Aiden said, and I can easily picture my older cousin thinking the problem was all solved and not thinking for a second that maybe his sister had lied to him.

Then Ben popped up saying "Why is it that every time I come over someone gets their ass beat? What's wrong with you people?" it was half joking and half serious and dad smacked him upside the head "This isn't the time for your smart mouth." dad scowled and Ben looking apologetic.

End of A POV

Sam was in the bathroom again and hauled his daughter into his spare bedroom down the hall.

"Sit." he said between clenched teeth.

Lily sat nervously. Sam chose to remain standing, arms crossed "When did this start?" he asked

"Two months ago." She said honestly.

Sam raised a brow "Two months? You been doing this shit for two months?" and that was the first sign of how pissed off Sam was. He didn't often use words like shit around his kids.

Lily nodded Sam chose to kneel down so he could make eye contact and lightly spanked her thigh causing her to jump in surprise. She looked to him confused then heard his warning "I asked you a question little girl."

"Yes sir." she said choosing to verbalize her answer since that's what he wanted.

"Why? What made you think that you needed to start doing this and what gave you the idea in the first place?" Sam asked

Lily wanted to lie, but he'd see through the lie and then she'd get it for lying to. So she told the truth. "I've only done it a couple times. But what started it was Mrs. Carson the gym teacher, I tried out for the soccer team and she said I should think about losing a few pounds just cause it would help me on the field. I guess it bugged me more then I realized but I didn't really know about throwing up til a week later and I just decided to try it. I've done it about four times, when I felt that I was eating too much."

Sam nodded "Okay so where did the idea come from?" he asked

Lily bit her lip looking anywhere but at Sam.

"Lilian." Sam's tone penetrated her mind and her eyes snapped up to his. Uh oh. Sam never called her that.

She paused for another moment before finally caving "Ashlee..."

Sam frowned not sure he understood "What does Ashlee have to do with this, what, did she give you the idea?" he asked doubtful.

Lily nodded "Yes sir, but..its not what you think. She didn't tell me about it or anything. I caught her." and that was as far as Lily was willing to go.

That was okay though, Sam got the message. "Is she still doing it too?" he asked

"We..we agreed to stop together. Its easier for me. I only did it a few times. Tonight was just a relapse." Lily said.

"Okay, how long has Ashlee been doing it?" Sam asked

"Since last Christmas." Lily said biting her lip again.

Sam's mouth dropped open. Last Christmas. In other words his niece had been at this for six months?

He put that information aside at the moment "I believe that your trying to stop and that tonight was a relapse, but you have to understand, I still have to do something about this. I hope it will help encourage you to stop. I wanna make on thing clear. There is _nothing _wrong with the way you look. You are not gonna be one of those girls that freaks out over how many carbs are in certain foods. I am not raising an insecure girl. I'm raising a strong girl that will someday be able to take care of herself. Now because you covered this up for two months and for doing it in the first place, I'm gonna spank you. So get up." Sam said then stood up to his full height.

Lily stood up trying to be brave.

"Take em down." Sam instructed meaning her pants.

"You want me to take my pants down?" she asked, she didn't normally have to do that.

With a heavy heart Sam nodded once "This is serious, I wanna make sure you know just how serious I am about this. Your getting this one on your bare butt." he informed her.

She paled but still managed to fumble with her jeans enough to get the button undone and slipped them down to her knees.

Sam had decided the best way to proceed. He sat himself on the bed then hauled her over his lap trapping her upper body snugly against his side and then left her panties up for now and delivered a quick ten swats, his hand was big and he was very good at blistering an ass. Ten swats in and she already had tears gathering in her eyes. Another ten and those tears were falling freely from her eyes her butt was on fire.

Sam slipped the panties down off her butt and down to her thighs then gave her five blazing smacks to her bare behind. This cause her to wail at each new swat the sting far more intense on a bare bottom.

Sam placed her face down on the bed gently after easing himself from under her "Don't move. We're not done yet." he told her then left the room for a minute.

Sam went down stairs ignoring the curious looks and grabbed the paddle, it wasn't really a paddle, It was more like a slap stick. It had the dimensions of a ruler but was thicker and had a wicked sting when applied to a butt. A sting that was ten times worse if applied to a bare behind. He paused only long enough to point it at his niece looking at him from the corner he warned her "Your next little girl."

He stomped back up the stairs and back into the bedroom where Lily was still face down on the bed crying. He placed himself on the bed beside her then eased her back over into the same position.

"Six more." he said wanting this over with, he lightly tapped the ruler on her reddened butt feeling her tense in his grip, he took a deep breath and then hardened his heart.

SMACK

Delivered high on the left cheek. She flinched hard and cried out.

SMACK

Delivered high on the right cheek. She wailed louder at the intense sting left behind.

SMACK

Delivered to the meaty part of her right cheek. It was delivered sharper then the first two.

SMACK

Delivered the left side on the same area. She wailed again.

SMACK

Delivered to her right sit spot again on top of the last swat creating a nasty sting. She buried her face in the blanket crying her eyes out.

SMACK

delivered to her left sit spot creating another nasty sting, this must have hurt worse before this one brought a scream from his daughter.

It pierced his heart and he gladly set the ruler aside pulling her into his arms to comfort her til she was semi calm again which took some time. He let her lay on the bed rubbing and sulking knowing that neither would lesson the sting in her behind Sam kisses her forehead "I love you Lily, you stay here. I'm gonna go deal with your cousin." he said then took the ruler with him back down stairs.

Dean noticed the determined stride in his little brother and went over snatching the ruler for himself and when Sam's annoyed gaze met his Dean said simply "Go sit down Sam. I'll do it."

"Dean she needs a good spanking." Sam informed his brother.

"I agree, and she'll get one for lying." Dean assured him. "But you just wore yourself out on Lily so why don't you go sit down."

Sam took a deep breath in then let it out and met Dean's eyes again "I mean she needs a spanking with that ruler."

There was only one response to that. The ruler was used mostly for last minute swats to drive the lesson home.

Only once had it been used to deliver a full spanking.

Adam paled at the memory that flashed through his brain. After getting his license Adam had decided he wanted a Motorcycle. Dean had vetoed that idea and had in face had forbidden him from even getting on a motorcycle. Despite that two days later Adam couldn't resist and had gotten on a friends bike. It crashed but the crash wasn't bad. Adam had only a few scratches to show for it and when he got home and was asked about it he told the truth. He still remembered the pissed off look on Dean's face. Dad had grounded him because he wasn't aware that he had deliberately disobeyed his brother. Dean had shown up in his baby brothers room that night ruler in hand and had busted his little ass with it. It hurt like a bitch too. Adam swore to never disobey Dean again. An the morning after, Sam happened to find out, grabbed the ruler and upended his little brother over his knee to deliver six of the best over his still blistered ass to show his own disapproval. Later when dad found out Adam again felt the ruler applied to his ass. Another six. Adam slept on his belly the whole week

Ashlee however was total confused, and afraid. But more confused. What had she done to deserve a spanking with the ruler?

John Winchester was the one that asked though "And why is that?"

"Because Lily started this two months ago but Ashlee's been doing it since Christmas. Lily caught her doing it and got the idea from her. They apparently decided to quit together and tonight Lily relapsed." Sam explained.

At that Alex stared stunned at her sister easily guessing now what had happened. "When did she go to you?" Alex asked turning to her sister.

Ashlee's fury rose and turned despite the fact that she was suppose to be standing in the corner "How could you!"

John Winchester raised a brow at this new turn of events. Dean and Sam now tuned in as well.

Alex stood up "How long?" she asked meaning how long had Ashlee known.

"Since Valentines day. You didn't see me but I saw you. Apparently Lily saw you too." Ashlee said still upset.

John was putting two and two together pretty fast and stood up as well "Hang on, let me see if I got this right. Alex is bulimic. You walked in on her, Lily at some point walked in on her thinking she was you, and then at some point must have gone to you thinking you were Alex and came up with this stopping together plan." he looked between the girls now and knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Alright, change of plans. Alex your getting your ass blistered with the ruler and Ashlee, your getting spanked for keeping this from us." Dean said grabbing Alex and led her upstairs.

John Winchester grabbed Ashlee's arm and led her down to the basement which looked like a second living room.

John wasting no time lecturing about how when it comes to stuff like this you don't keep it a secret then he hauled her over his lap and spanked her good with his hand til her butt was on fire and she was crying pretty hard from the intensity. She knew it was nothing compared to what Dean was giving Alex.

Dean didn't lecture that long and he didn't waste anymore time, he wasn't gentle and wasn't gonna sugar coat it. This was gonna be hell for them both and he felt that she deserved every day swat he was gonna give her.

Once she was bare and over his lap he started in hot and heavy with that ruler creating a horrific sting that had her kicking right away. One leg quickly moved to trap her legs and it continued again. Five swats. Ten Swats. Fifteen swats. And he kept going, she cried, then wailed, then was nearly screaming she was crying so hard. Dean stopped at thirty.

Sam tried to ignore the sounds and Jeremy was stuffing his face also trying to ignore it all. Ben was shaking his head but kept his mouth shut while Adam couldn't help but count each swat of the ruler. Dean had given her less then he'd given Adam and that relieved him. Then again he could still remember that punishment. Dean had stopped at thirty but said "We would be done now if you hadn't tried to fight me on this." And then he'd gotten five more as a reminder to not fight with his brother over a punishment.

He hated hearing his nieces and nephews get spanked. Hated the way everyone's mood went down hill after spankings were delivered. He sighed heavily. Well it had started out as a good day. Then again only three Winchesters had gotten spanked so it wasn't so bad really. Maybe he and Jeremy could escape spanking free.

TBC...

Next time: Picks up a few weeks later, Lily is over her illness, Alex is learning to not worry about food or weight and Jeremy crashes a senior's only party that his Uncle is hosting while gramps is out of town.


End file.
